A Model Friendship
by Adela H
Summary: D/G : Ginny is re-aquainted with Draco after three years of dodging him because of a rather embaressing encounter. Friendship ensues.


A Model Friendship  
  
It was a complete and utter shock! What was he doing here? Right here, where she worked, where she made it a point to work as far away from Wizards and Witches.  
  
Draco Malfoy was just standing around and for a split second Ginny thought that maybe he had stopped at the wrong place and would soon leave. But from behind the curtain Ginny saw that he was definitely here to stay. He was now talking with Mina, her boss, who was flirting scandalously with him. Not that Ginny could blame her, Draco was looking rather nice in dark slacks and that forest green polo. Mentally shaking herself into reality, Ginny stepped further behind the curtain, and she was suddenly taken back to the end of sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
She was a prefect and it was her duty to roam the grounds in search of parties that the graduating class would be holding. She was to stop them and break up the party, sending them back to their Common Rooms. Every year those graduating would fling caution to the wind and sneak somewhere to drink and party, most of the time ending disastrously.  
  
Not looking forward to it at all, Ginny had roamed the grounds with the hot sun blaring down on her. She kept asking herself why she had to check the grounds. Most of the prefects were in the castle, shielded from the elements and probably not finding anything. She walked past the greenhouses and round Hagrid's Cabin. She traced the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but it wasn't until she came upon a huge clump of trees by the lake that she heard some yelling and shouting.  
  
"Great," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just what I need."  
  
Ginny made her way to the trees and the voices grew louder and were all distinctly male. And what she definitely did not need, she thought, was a loud, drunken party of boys.  
  
"Ok, break it up, break it up." Ginny made her way into the group and could smell their sweaty bodies and the alcohol.  
  
Looking around Ginny noticed that they were all Slytherin and they were all very much under the influence. Once they realized that a girl—a Gryffindor no less—was standing with her wand pointing at them, they suddenly sobered up enough to begin hiding the empty whiskey bottles they had smuggled in from Hogsmeade.  
  
"Just—hiccup—having a cele—hiccup—bration." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah, well, unless you return now and clean up, you'll be putting that celebration off until you get out of Wizards Underaged Detention."  
  
There was a quick rush of cloaks and clatter of bottles as the boys scrambled to get out of there and away from Ginny. She was notoriously known for writing up anyone and taking off points for the smallest things…well, their idea of "small." Ginny was looking around at the now empty seats…but she wasn't completely alone.  
  
Sitting down, strait in front of her, taking a drink from a near empty bottle, was Draco Malfoy. His cloak was off and laying on the ground, his shirt was un-tucked and partially unbuttoned. His usually immaculate hair was somewhat messy and hanging in front of his eyes. Ginny could honestly say she had never seen him like this before and she at first didn't know him, until—  
  
"Well, if it isn't—hiccup—little Weaslette."  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you get you butt up to the castle. You're in no position to try and insult me."  
  
Draco slowly stood up, then toppled back down onto the log he was sitting on.  
  
"What if I—hiccup—don't—hiccup—want to?"  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny screamed. "It's hot, I'm sweating, and I'm hungry. If you don't move now I'm going to report you to your Head of House, and laugh when they drag you away from the Graduation Ceremony tomorrow. Now get."  
  
"Chill, little—hiccup—Red." Draco once again tried to stand up and this time he was successful. "Why don't you—hiccup—join me?"  
  
Draco thrust the bottle at her, which Ginny pushed out of her way. "Gross! That's it!" Ginny turned to leave, but Draco had caught her arm.  
  
"You're so—hiccup—pretty when you're-hiccup—mad."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she forgot for a moment that she was hot and sweaty and hungry. All she could think about was Draco saying she was pretty, an actual compliment, and the touch of his hand on her arm. She looked down at the hand, so strong and powerful and beautiful.  
  
"You must be really drunk," Ginny muttered. "You just said I was pretty. Are you doing drugs as well?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes tight and stomped his foot on the ground, then cursed. "No, I'm not on drugs!" He yelled.  
  
He dropped the bottle on the ground and raised his now empty hand up to Ginny's shoulder. He gently pulled her towards him, Ginny's heart beat increasing with every second.  
  
"What are you—" But before Ginny could get the rest of the sentence out his mouth was on hers.  
  
She first noticed the bitter taste on his mouth and the smell emitting from his clothes. Then she could feel him put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She tried to back away, to get out of there, but he was too strong. His lips were so soft and now that she stopped struggling the kiss became more gentle, like a caress. Ginny found herself bringing her own hands up to his head, running her fingers through his hair, something she had wanted to do for quite some time, just to see how soft it was. And just as Ginny began to open her mouth, Draco pulled away.  
  
Draco ran his hands through his now thoroughly messy hair. "I just—just—" But Draco never got to finish his sentence, for he dropped to the ground.  
  
Ginny brought her hand to her mouth, shocked at seeing Draco Malfoy unconscious at her feet. She rushed to his side to make sure he was alright and he was staring dazedly up at the sky.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I've been waiting for six years to –hiccup—do that." Then he slipped into an alcoholic induced dream.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny never found out how exactly he had gotten up to his dorm room, she left him there, afraid that he'd reveal more that she wasn't prepared to hear. But made it back he did, for the next day as she was watching her brother, Harry and Hermione graduate, there, sitting a few rows away from the trio, was Draco Malfoy, looking as smug as ever.  
  
She knew he probably forgot all about it, but that didn't mean Ginny had. She had avoided him ever since like the plague. She had spent a wonderful last year at Hogwarts, never once seeing him, but once she graduated and entered the world he seemed to be wherever she turned. In Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, everywhere! And now he was here.  
Long ago Ginny had decided on designing clothes. She had gotten a hold of some Muggle magazine and their clothes were so beautiful and so well put together. Ginny had started to make some of her own for herself, but you really couldn't see Muggle wear beneath Wizard's cloaks. She knew she had to get out into the Muggle world and thought she would be accosted from all sides to this plan, but her parents were very open to the idea. So Ginny began going to a designing school just outside of London. To support herself, she had gotten a job as a clothing model for an upscale store.  
  
Now Ginny had grown into a very beautiful woman. She had always been tall and rather skinny, but since the two years after Hogwarts she had gained a certain finesse and grace about her. Which was exactly what Mina Mernham wanted in her models. So Ginny was hired and five days out of the week she would come in, model clothes with three of the other models for the more important customers. But the day Draco Malfoy stepped inside the store changed her life forever.  
  
"Girls!" Mina exclaimed as she entered the models' dressing room. "We have a very important guest with us today." Mina would always say 'guest' rather than 'customer.' "I want you to put on the dresses from rack C and enter the mirror room, straight away!"  
  
Hoping against hope was useless, because Ginny knew that no matter how much she wanted the guest not to be Draco, it most certainly would be him. She went to the rack with the other girls and began putting on the summer dresses. Once they were finished they marched into the Mirror Room.  
  
The Mirror Room was a side room off of the store. It was shaped like an oval and on one side the wall was covered in mirrors, and the other was a peach colored wallpaper. A few chairs were set up against the peach wall, one of them occupied by Draco. Mina was standing off to the side, ready to inform the guest of whom designed the dress and what fabric was used. Presently one of the mirrors swung on a hinge and in stepped the four models, the mirror closing behind them.  
  
"And here we have a nice chiffon…" Mina began naming off the gown of the model standing in front of Draco.  
  
The other three were standing in the background, waiting their turn patiently. Ginny was a little nervous and she tried to control herself from biting her lips. Her heart beat increased as the models switched and she tried to hold her head up high. She didn't want to look at Draco, to see how much he changed or stayed the same, but her eyes weren't obeying her brain.  
  
There wasn't much change, and yet there was. He still had the platinum blonde hair, sleeked back. He looked more filled out, as if he had shed his skin and was now a man. Ginny could tell this mostly by his facial features. His forehead was broader and his eyes were more attentive to the things around him. Ginny's concentration was broken, because now it was her turn.  
  
As gracefully as she could, she stepped down the three steps, and stood a few feet away from Draco. They were so close, Ginny could smell his cologne. He looked at her, going over the dress as if he couldn't really see her. She thought that maybe he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Nice dress, Weasley." Scratch that last thought. "I would never have guessed you came to work for Muggles."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Ginny said in a whisper so that only Draco could hear.  
  
"And now…" Mina began.  
  
"No, wait," Draco held his hand up to Mina. "I'm still looking at this one."  
  
As Ginny turned around to show the full view of the dress, Draco said, "My Mother and Father are going to a costume ball. Mother wants to dress up like a Muggle so she sent me to buy a decent dress."  
  
Before Ginny could respond, Draco spoke up again. "I'll take this one."  
  
"What size, sir?" Mina had a palm pilot in her hand and she began writing down the style of dress.  
  
"She's about the size of her."  
  
"Right." Mina wrote down the size, knowing the size of every one of her models. "Is there anything else I may help you with?"  
  
"Do you sell lingerie?"  
  
Ginny's heart beat skipped. She had displayed lingerie for many different kinds of strangers before, but there was no way she was going to prance around in underwear in front of Draco Malfoy, no way!  
  
"Yes, of course," Mina smiled. "Girls!"  
  
Ginny quickly exited the Mirror Room with the other girls and began taking the dress off.  
  
"He is so gorgeous!" One of the girls exclaimed whose name was Vanessa.  
  
"And he's loaded." Angie, the only blonde added.  
  
Ginny kept her comments to herself. If they knew that she knew Draco, they'd be bombarding her with questions, and she didn't want that…not now. Ginny was about to grab the most modest piece of lingerie on the rack when Mina entered the dressing room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy as informed me that he wanted to see you," She pointed at Ginny, "In this." Now she was holding up a very revealing ensemble, causing Ginny's mouth to drop open.  
  
While the other girls gave Ginny envious looks she began to protest. "But that's display only. Not for wear."  
  
"Are you, or are you not here to display clothes?" Mina asked, giving her a very superior look.  
  
"Did he ask for them to wear anything especial?" Ginny pointed at the other girls who were already in pieces of lingerie.  
  
"No, they will not be going back. He has told me that you have the same height and build as the person he has in mind. Now be quick…he's waiting."  
  
Ginny wanted to rip the lingerie apart and quit, but knew that she would never find a better paying job in time to save up enough money. She had her heart set on finishing Designing School in France, but it was expensive, and she'd been saving for over a year. She only had a month to come up with the rest of the money.  
  
Very reluctantly Ginny slipped into the piece, suddenly feeling very naked. She took a deep breath, regained her composure, and entered the Mirror Room.  
  
"This was made by a well known man—" Mina rattled off all the information, while Ginny stood in front of Malfoy, practically naked.  
  
Ginny thought that she could handle this, perhaps survive after this ordeal with nothing but a bad memory. That was until Draco smiled, then let his eyes roam.  
  
"Buying lingerie for your Mother, Malfoy?" Ginny whispered bitingly. "I knew the rich were eccentric, but this goes far beyond normality."  
  
"I'm not buying it for my Mother." Draco said, keeping his voice calm.  
  
"Father need a new pair of knickers then?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's for a girl of mine."  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but she felt a very painful twinge come from somewhere inside her. Before she could explain it away Mina had stopped talking and come up to them.  
  
"I'll take this as well. Wrap them both." Draco said, rising.  
  
Ginny quickly left the room, but the humility was still upon her. She sat down on one of the chairs and tried to remember that she hated that man for doing that to her. He probably wanted to have some fun and when he found out where she worked, he decided he get his kicks where he could get them. Well it wasn't fair to her. Hopefully within a month she wouldn't even bee in England any more.  
  
Quickly Ginny took off the lingerie and put on her regular clothes. Her shift was over and she was ready to go home and have a good cry. She looked in the mirror before she left. She put her hair up into a pony tail and wiped off the dark red lipstick. She was thankful to now be hidden beneath a baggy pair of jeans and a pull-over. She left through the back entrance, but she didn't get very far down the sidewalk before she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Draco, two bags dangling from his hand, walking towards her. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to walk, increasing her pace.  
  
"Weasley, would you just stop?" Draco had finally caught up with her and was now trying to keep pace.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny said without turning to look at him.  
  
"Just to talk." He sounded a little out of breath. "You know, you see an old chum from school and you talk about the past."  
  
"We were hardly chums."  
  
"So you see an acquaintance from school. You still talk, Weasley."  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly. "My name is Virginia, alright? Not Weasley, not Weaslette and certainly not Red."  
  
"Look," Draco took a step back. "I just wanted to ask you to lunch so we could catch up. You can choose where and I'll pay."  
  
Ginny wanted to say no, but her stomach was in protest. Well, she thought. At least I can get a free meal. Ginny showed him to a small café a few streets down where she usually sat while sketching in a notepad she always carried with her, while eating lunch. Ginny ordered for the both of them, and they sat outside on the patio.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Ginny said. "So talk. You came here to talk, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes," Draco put his drink down. "How's life treating you?"  
  
"Well, I've been working and going to school, while hoping to get accepted to a Designing school in Paris."  
  
"Paris? Whoa."  
  
"Yes, Paris, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, no!" Draco put his hands up in mock defense. "What are you designing?"  
  
Ginny could feel her face blush for some reason. "Clothes—uh, mainly women's clothing."  
  
"Ah, like what I bought today?"  
  
"Yes, and no. Dresses; yes. Lingerie," Ginny raised an eyebrow, "No."  
  
"Nice."  
  
There was a few more minutes of silence before Ginny said, "So, who's this girl? Is she from school?"  
  
"She went to school, yes…but I'm not going to tell you who she is."  
  
Ginny desperately wanted to ask more, but she didn't want to be impertinent. "That's nice."  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Me!?" Ginny nearly gagged on her water. "No. Not right now, anyway. I'm too busy. If I'm not at work, then I'm either at school or sketching in my notepad."  
  
"Do you have it with you?" Draco eyed the bag that was by her feet.  
  
"Yes, but you don't want to see that stuff."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Ginny brought out her notepad, which was halfway full already. Some were just pencil sketches, others she spent some time in using colored pencils, and a few she actually had swatches of fabric attached to the page.  
  
"This is brilliant." Draco said, flipping through the pages.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny blushed. "I really have to go…I have things to do…at home."  
  
"Can we talk again?" Draco asked as he handed back the notepad.  
  
Ginny was on the verge of saying no when she caught site of the bag that held the lingerie. What harm could be done? Draco already had a girl. Even if some harm was done she'd be leaving in a month anyway.  
  
"I only have lunches open."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Days went by and Draco would wait outside of the clothing store to take her to lunch. He had asked her to show him around Muggle London, so she took him to a different restaurant every day. They had gotten to know each other quite well, and within a week they had turned from acquaintances to friends. Another week brought them from friends to good friends. The girls at work would joke about her lunch dates, but she would always tell them that he already had a girl, and wasn't interested in her like that.  
  
On a few occasions Ginny tried to find out who this mysterious girl was. Perhaps something was wrong with her? No, Draco would never date a girl who had one eye and three toes. She could be ugly…no again. Maybe she was older and Ginny didn't know her! Draco would always dodge these questions, only intriguing Ginny more.  
  
Draco had asked just about everything there was to know about Ginny. He learned that she had wanted to become a clothing designer for quite a long time and that every semester she would apply at the school in Paris, but she would always get denied acceptance. Ginny found out that Draco had changed from his boyhood days. He had learned to tolerate Muggles, though he still thought himself superior. He even worked alongside Ron a couple of times without resulting in fights.  
  
"Remember a long time ago, the day before I graduated?"  
  
Somehow Ginny knew this topic would come up sooner or later. She had thought that perhaps he had forgotten about it, was too drunk to remember anything that happened. But she was wrong.  
  
Draco continued, "I was so bloody drunk." He began to laugh. "I don't think I had ever had that much to drink. I usually watch all the others get drunk, then laugh at them all. But I wanted to get drunk that day…"  
  
Ginny braced herself for what was coming next, as if she were prepared for a blow to the head.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened. I probably made a fool of myself, and in front of you. I woke up eventually and found my way back to the castle." Draco began to laugh at the memory, and Ginny followed, though her laugh was a little more nervous.  
  
So Draco didn't remember the kiss?  
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Draco took Ginny's hand and led her to a nearby shop.  
  
"Draco, this is a jewelry store."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I want your opinion on something."  
  
At that moment an attendant came up to them and asked if he could help them.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring."  
  
Ginny nearly choked.  
  
"Which one do you like?"  
  
Ginny stared at him as if he just stepped out of a swamp.  
  
"I don't know what girls like, and I don't want my girl to be disappointed because I have bad taste in rings."  
  
"Um," Ginny stared down at the rings in front of her, trying to shake off the shock.  
  
"Take your time." Draco said.  
  
The rings were very beautiful, and most were huge and very gaudy. Ginny made her way down the shelf, not knowing what exactly she was supposed to be looking for. And then she saw it. It was a very beautiful ring. It had a medium sized pearl held up by two baguettes on top of a gold band. The ring was very elegant and not at all too huge.  
  
"I like that one." She whispered, pointing to it.  
  
"That one, please." Draco said.  
  
Ginny watched as the man took the ring out from under the counter, then held it up for both of them to see. He asked if Ginny would like to try it on, but while Ginny protested, Draco took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. She was overcome, she didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare at it, resting lightly on top of her hand. And then that painful twinge crept up on her again. She didn't want some other girl wearing this ring, saying "I do" to Draco. She, Virginia Weasley, wanted to be the girl…but she wasn't.  
  
"Wrap it up!" Draco slid the ring off and handed it back to the man.  
  
Ginny staid up the whole night, trying to get Draco out of her mind. She was very wrestles, and spent hours pacing up and down her room, that she caused herself to be sick. She stayed home from work, miserable, locked in her flat and her grungy pajamas. The only bright side to the day was when the post came. She received a letter from the Designing Institute in Paris. Ginny slowly ripped it open and unfolded the papers within. She quickly scanned the page, looking for the all too familiar, "We're sorry, but we are unable to accept you this semester." But that's not what she read. Down, towards the bottom, were congratulations!  
  
"Yes!" Ginny yelled. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
A sudden knock at the door caused her to scream. Once she got her heartbeat to calm down, she opened the door and saw Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, staring concernedly at her.  
  
"What?" Ginny was confused. "Oh, I just got some good news. I'm actually sick, or I would invite you—" Before she could finish the sentence, Draco had stepped inside.  
  
"So what's the news?" He asked, taking her by the hand and leading her to the sofa.  
  
"What? Oh, I got accepted to the Design School. I'm going to Paris!"  
  
"I don't know why you have to go all the way to France to study Designing. That school you're at now is pretty good."  
  
"Draco, this school is the best there is! I mean, Designers from around the world take their apprentices from this school."  
  
"All I'm saying is you probably have loved ones that don't want you to leave the country."  
  
"Draco, my family is pretty much all spread out as it is. I have nothing to keep me here."  
  
There was a short pause. "What if there was something to keep you here…would you still go?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Draco, I don't know! Right now there's nothing to keep me here."  
  
"Nothing?" Draco looked hopefully into her eyes.  
  
"Well," Ginny paused. "There is someone—but he's unavailable."  
  
"Is this fellow married?"  
  
"No, but he practically is. Look, I don't want to talk about this. I need to let everyone know I'm leaving." Ginny stood up from the sofa, but she was immediately pulled back down.  
  
"What if I don't want you to go?"  
  
Again, Ginny had the flash back from the end of her sixth year. Everything was practically the same. She could feel his hand on her arm, only this time it was more greedy. She looked up into his eyes and they were the same. The same longing mixed with fear.  
  
"Draco, what about your girl?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Please, don't do this—"  
  
"Ginny," Draco brought his hands to her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You're my girl; Always have been and always will be."  
  
Leaning in Draco kissed her. It was the same soft caressing kiss, so gentle and loving that Ginny began to cry. He was about to pull away to ask what was wrong, but Ginny flung her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She wanted him so much and thought that he would never be hers. She kept telling herself that she would wake up from this illusion, but while it still lasted she wanted to take advantage of it.  
  
"Ginny," Draco repeated over and over. "I have to explain." Ginny finally relented, but kept her arms around him. "That day, remember, it was so hot? A bunch of us guys got together to celebrate, but I wasn't in the mood. I had been trying all year to work up the courage to talk to you, to make you notice me in any way, but I failed. I drowned my sorrow in alcohol, and then you came. I thought it was my last chance, so I kissed you. When I woke up alone I thought I had disgusted you—I disgusted myself. I spent the next year trying to get you out of my head but then I saw you in Diagon Alley. I tried to follow you, to apologize, but you got away. Every time I saw you anywhere I tried following you, but you kept dodging me. I almost gave up because you stopped going into Diagon Alley and into Hogsmeade, when I heard from someone that you had gone into the Muggle World and worked at a clothing store. I found out where it was and went in search for you. I knew you wouldn't accept me as a lover, so I told you I had a girl, to ease your conscience, and became your friend, thinking that would be enough for me, to just be your friend. But it wasn't!  
  
"The better I got to know you the more I wanted you. I knew you applied to that school and I couldn't have you leaving my life again without at least trying, so I bought this," Draco pulled out the ring, the exact one Ginny had chosen. He knelt down on one knee, "I want you, Ginny, to be my friend forever, my lover, my companion."  
  
Ginny wiped away the tears with her right hand as Draco placed the ring on her left.  
  
"I do." She whispered. "A thousand times I do!" She yelled, then flung herself on Draco, smothering him in kisses and thank yous.  
  
"You're not at all disappointed about not going to Paris?"  
  
"I don't care where I am, as long as you're there." She smiled.  
  
"Good, 'cause I was thinking of this Ministry exchange and relocating to France—of course only if you're still interested."  
  
The only reply he got was another caressing kiss. 


End file.
